There's Love Then There's Crowley
by Cookielove4427
Summary: My name is Lexi Fields. I live with two guys, which I seem to call my family, since both of mine died (I'll spare you the details). We go on hunting trips, meet angels, demons, and more. But one day, I'll meet the one demon that's different then the others. Sure, he's the same, attitude wise...but.. I think I like him.
1. The Beginning of a Complicated Story

"Deeeeeaaan! You jerk! Switch back my conditioner, I mean now!" I screamed from the shower as I stared in utter horror at the collection of flies in my conditioner. I heard the muffled laughs of both of the boys as I scrambled for a towel, shampoo still in my hair, then knocked the door open with my foot. Dean and Sam were looking at me with blank faces, then they burst into laughter. I hit Dean in the arm and grabbed some bubbles from my hair, blowing them into Deans face.

"Well that's what you get when you put sand in my burger, payback bitch!" he swatted the bubbles away and I ran back into the bathroom, throwing my towel down and going back into the shower. I rinsed my hair off and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel and grabbed some clothes from the suitcase in the living room, then went back in the bathroom. I put on a pair of ripped dark blue skinny jeans and a blue flowy Pink Floyd tank with a white tank under it to match my eyes, which are Glazs colored (A mixture of Blue,Green,Grey,and many other kinds that I cant count). Dean got me into the music that I listen to now, which is AC/DC, Pink Floyd, Metallica, and other kinds of classic rock! I grabbed my black converse and walked out of the bathroom, still staring at Dean, then I sat down on the couch, wrapping my hair up in a towel.

"So, how was your shower?" Dean said, trying not to stifle a laugh

"Shut up, you do realize that I'll get you back, right?"

"Lexi's right, Dean. The only one that's pretty decent at pulling pranks rather then you is her, and she's had some pretty good pranks" Sam said

"Oh! Like the time we soaked his toothbrush in warheads?" I pointed at Sam and he started to laugh.

"Yeah! Or the time we drizzled honey on his face when he was sleeping?" Sam said, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah! Oh god, those were hilarious!" I was almost on the floor laughing when Dean hit Sam on the arm and I sat back on the cough again, taking the towel out of my hair and brushing my shoulder-length brown curly hair. Dean checked his phone and Sam looked at Dean, a confused look coming across his face.

"Any word from Cas yet Dean?" Sam said. I had known Castiel for a while and we had met a few times. I firstly met him when Lucifer rised ( Which we are still dealing with), and then the time when he came looking for Sam and Dean because they were gone for a few days, which they later explained that was because the Trickster kidnapped them.

"Not yet. He said he was going to call me when he found him" Dean said, grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting off the cap, taking a swig.

"Um, excuse me. Found who now? Care to spare the girl some details?" I said. What the hell are they talking about? They never told me anything!

"Well, when we were away at that convention while you were in that one hotel nearby, there was a girl named Becky who told us that there was a demon by the name of Crowley that knows the location of the Colt" Dean said

"Wait, the gun? I thought Bela had it. You know, after she stole all of your guys's lottery tickets and then ran off with them and the Colt" I smiled and Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but apparently ten years ago, before she supposedly gave the Colt to Crowley she made a crossroads deal to kill her parents. We thought she gave the Colt to Lilith but apparently not..and now we have to go get it back so we can ice the lord of demons himself" Dean said

"Yup, and Cas is tracking Crowley now, so were gonna go after him and get the Colt back" Sam said.

"Do you guys honestly think it's that easy to just...get a gun from a demon? We probably know he has backup, so what are we gonna do?"

"Simple, you'll come, and we'll get more help. Honestly, I think we need all of the help we can get" Sam said

"Well, other then me, who else are we gonna bring with us?"

"Jo" Dean said, taking another swig of his beer

"Oh, well then, I guess were set" I shrugged my shoulders and just as Sam went to go get a beer, Deans phone went off.

* Deans POV*

"Got him" Castiel said

"Good, so what's going on?" Dean said, shifting his position.

"Even as we speak it's...going...down" Cas said, trying to sound like Dean, or any human for that matter

"Going..down? Okay, huggy bear, just don't lose him" Sam and Lexi raised an eyebrow at Dean, then he shushed both of them.

"I won't" Cas said. Dean took another drink of his beer and finished it off, throwing it in the trash, then Cas spoke on the other line.

"I followed him. It's not far, but- it's layered in enochian warding magic...I can't get in"

"That's okay, we'll take it from here" Dean hung up the phone.

* Lexis POV*

"Alright, so what are we gonna do now?"

"We have to go pick up Jo, then were all good." Dean said. We packed up our clothes and everything we brought to the hotel, gave back the key, and drove off to go get Jo


	2. Meeting the Demon Himself

We pulled up at Ellen and Jo's house. Dean knocked at the door and Jo came out with a black dress on.

"Hey Jo, um...wow. You look...nice"

"Shut up Dean, let's just go, ok?"

"Yeah Dean, we should probably go if we wanna get Crowley, were losing daylight here" I said.

"Oh hi Lexi. Haven't seen you in a while" Jo said, smiling.

"Yeah it's been forever! We should probably go then". We walked down to the car and piled in, Jo and I in the backseat (of course). After possibly the longest car ride in my life, we made it to a large mansion with gates in the front. We parked down the street so the demons couldn't see us (because they were bound to be there anyways). We let Jo go ahead first. She pressed the buzzer and a voice yelled through the speaker.

*Jo's POV*

"Hello?" the voice through the speaker said

"Hello, my car broke down, I-I need some help" Jo said, trying to sound desperate.

"I'll be down in a minute" the voice said. We heard the creaking of the gates opening and we hid in a bush near the front. Two men walked out and Jo walked forward.

"Evening pretty lady. Get yourself on in here" one of the men said

"I just need to make a call" Jo said nervously

"You don't need to call anyone baby. We're the only help you're ever gonna need" the man said, looking back at the other man, smirking.

"You know what? I think I should just wait by my car" she started to back away but then the man grabbed her arm, then his eyes went black.

"We said.. Get your ass in here" Jo turns around and throws him to the ground, then Dean and Sam run over and stab both of the demons, flashes of orange coming from their bodies.

"Nice work Jo" Dean says. he hands Jo a bag, then she pulls a pair of wirecutters out.

"Okay, shall we?"

*Lexis POV*

I stood up from the bushes and waited for the boys signal for the all clear, but they had already gone without me. _Go ahead, take all the credit for yourself! Its totally fine_. I kicked a rock that was laying on the grass when I finally realized it. _Oh shit... I'm in enemy territory!- or at least I think he's an enemy. I can sneak in! Then I'll show the boys who's worthy of being a hunter!_ I walked around the back if the mansion and to my surprise it was open. The boys probably went that way when they went to go cut the power. I walked through the doors and ended up in a large living room. The song "Everybody Plays the Fool" by The Main Ingredient was playing on a stereo and there was a video on a projector being played of the Nazis. I smirked and looked at the tv.

"Well, I guess Crowley has a fetish then" I muttered, trying to sound quiet. I looked at the bottle of Craig sitting on the coffee table near the projector. "Then again... he does have a good taste in alcohol" I smiled and walked around, then I heard someone yelling in the other room.

"How about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" a deep-sounding man yells from the other room. I jumped.

"Damn, he's got a shouting voice then." I say, trying to keep my voice down. I walked into another room, which I assume was his bedroom. It had a large white bedframe and a red and black comforter that overflowed the frame, completed with a buttload of pillows and throws. There was a large fireplace facing the bed and a nightstand on either side of the bed, carved with celtic knots. "Good god Crowley, you do like your indulgence in comfort, don't you?" I said to myself, running my fingers over the carvings, then I heard a sound come from the living room._ Crap, it was probably Crowley._ I hid behind his bed, but it was already too late. A man appeared with a black suit, dark grey tie, and dark brown hair.

"Well, hello darling. May I ask why you are in my boudoir at the moment?" he said, with a dark and British accent. I ran out of the room and he just stood there, not a word coming out of his mouth. I ran towards the nearest exit, but not before screaming at Crowley.

"Your demon bitches are dead, by the way! Just thought you should know!" I smiled and ran out of the door, slamming it behind me. Then I realized. Dean and Sam had left without me. _Shit.._

I started to walk down the road. Bobbys' house was only a half hour away, so it won't be long. Then again it's like 10:00 at night! I'm not gonna get raped, right? Still not taking my chances with "Crowley" or whoever he is. I reached the end of the road and turned left, then sighed. This is gonna take a while...

I walked up to the doors of Bobbys house and opened the door, all of the lights were off. I guess they were all sleeping. Suddenly I got knocked to the ground by Dean. "Ow Dean! What the hell!" I hit his arm and he finally realized who it was.

"Oh hey Lexi, where have you been? he pulled me up and I brushed off my shirt and pants.

"Well for your information you left me, and I had to deal with demon-bitch" I sat down on the couch and he turned a few lamps on.

"Oh, guess we were so into getting the Colt that we forgot ya, sorry bout' that."

"Yeah you better be sorry, the prankings only gonna get worse from here, buddy" I poked him and he threw me a pillow.

"Go get some shut-eye. Were gonna need it if were gonna ice Lucifer tomorrow"

"Yeah, night Dean" I said, snuggling into the blanket

"Night" he shut off the lights and I was left in the pitch black with not one ounce of me trying to go to sleep.


	3. Demon Arguments

I woke up and the house was silent. I got up from the couch and walked around, then looked at a note that was left on the table.

"Lexi, we left without you because it was too dangerous and we didn't want you to get hurt, we'll be back in a few days or so. Don't leave or get yourself in trouble -Sam and Dean" I left the note on the table, then walked to the kitchen, pouring a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table near a small tv. As I sat there eating, the tv turned on by itself, the sound of static filling the room. I got up and grabbed a knife from my pocket.

"Cas? This is you, right?" No response. "Cas this better be you or I swear to god I will stab you in the neck!" I yelled. Still no response. Then I heard the front door open. I scrambled for a hiding place, which I found to be Bobbys room, locking the door and hiding behind the bed. I heard footsteps and the sound of a man clearing his throat. I looked at the crack through the bottom of the door, the footsteps walking past it. I sighed heavily, then the footsteps backtracked to my door again. Shitshitshitshit. The door opened and the same man I saw the other day was in the room._ Frickin' Crowley._ "Well, hello again" I said, the knife still in my hand. I stood up, knowing there was no use of hiding now.

"Hello darling, thought you'd be here" Crowley said, keeping his distance.

"Um, mind the extreme noseyness, but how the hell did you know where I was?" I took a step forward, walking around the bed so I could properly stab him. We were about a few feet away from eachother.

"Perhaps we haven't been properly introduced. Crowley, King of the Crossroads, demon, etc, etc" he said, smirking. _Well shit, Dean has Ruby's knife...the only demon knife we own..I'm screwed._ I took a step back and landed on the bed without noticing it was so close. Crowley walked over to me.

"Plus, people usually meet me in a bedroom anyway" he smiled.

"What are you trying to say?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing". I sat up and he was about arms length from me

"What's your name, lovely?" he said.

"Why should I tell you?" I said, sneering at the demon. he looked surprised, then calm.

"Because this is how we meet other people. We give them out names, we meet, then eventually get into a relationship, or other things happen" he said, his british accent filling the room. _Man, I hate to admit it, but his voice...is..kinda cute, Ya know? I dont know, just shut up me. You do not crush on demons..oh god, what am I thinking...my mind is a mess._ I thought in my head as I looked at the demon. He then smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to keep that one between us darling. Don't want to humiliate anyone, do you?" he said. he walked around the room and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. I scooted further away of him so I was on the way corner.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything" I scoffed and the demon raised an eyebrow.

"Not precisely. Did you know that some demons also happen to read minds? It's pretty interesting to see what others are thinking, you mostly" he smirked and my eyes widened. _He just read my mind...shit._

"Would it kill ya to stay out of a girls mind? There's some messed up crap up here, not to mention it's my head!" I sneered at him, then he grinned

"Well then what's the use of a power unless you can mess around with it? You have to have at least some fun, right?"

"I seem to get around it pretty well, stating that I am a human. I don't need any of your mind-hoodoo anyway"

"See, we are the perfect couple" Crowley said.

"What?" my voice got louder, Crowley just staring into my eyes. It was almost like he was reading my soul, or just plain looking through me. I feel violated now..

"Nothing, but you'll see..eventually" my eyes widened and I stood up, then Crowley waved a hand at the door. It slammed shut, echoing down the halls of the empty house. _Well, I'll just stay here then.._

"Why are you here anyway, you suited sonofabitch!" I sat back down on the bed and he scooted a little closer. _I need to stop hanging around Dean, I'm starting to sound like him.._

"Fiesty one, I see. Well, simply put, I wanted to see who my burglar was. I wasn't going to go after you because I had already dealed with two boys just before you: Gigantor and Covergirl" Crowley said. I tried not to laugh, then he raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, Dean and Sam are built up to their reputations" I said, chuckling.

"So you do know them then?" he smiled and my eyes widened. _Crap, you're not supposed to tell him about the boys! Stupid, stupid Lexi!_ I face-palmed.

"Nice name love. Suits you quite well, if I must say" I blushed and smiled, then I wiped all emotion from my face. _Stop blushing..demons aren't supposed to make you blush! Unless they're purposefully trying to? Is Crowley flirting with me? Nevermind, just drop the subject._ Crowley suddenly stood up and the bed equaled itself out, me falling onto my back. I stood up, brushing off my shirt."Sorry love, but I'm afraid I will have to take my leave. Deals to make, people to kiss, the usual. I'll make sure to stop by tomorrow though, if the boys aren't back" He waved his hand again and the door opened, then he brushed his hand under my cheek, smirking. I tried to slap his hand away but every bone in my body couldn't. He snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, dissapeared just like that. I walked out of Bobbys room and sat down on the couch in the living room. Why didn't I slap him? I sat on the couch thinking about what just happened when I started dozing off, then I fell asleep, the sound of the static filling the room

**AU: Well then..How's the story going for you guys so far? I think honestly it is pretty hard to start at season 5, but that'll only make the story longer, which is good :) Put in the comments what your favorite part was, I would like to hear some feedback!**


	4. Pranking Wars

The next morning, I shake off any lingering thoughts of Crowley, because I've still got a job to do. Dean revenge. I got up from the couch and paced around the room, trying to think of the best idea to prank Dean. He was still gone so I had alot of time to plan. My mind suddenly lit up and I jumped at the thought of it.

"Foam! Is that ok? It could be.. No! Stupid Lexi!" I said aloud and then re-thought my plan, walking into the kitchen. I looked down at the counter, smirking. There was a packet of blue Kool-Aid just sitting there. I smirked "This'll work just perfect..." I ran into the bathroom and took off the showerhead, then poured the Kool-Aid between the pipe and the showerhead, then I mixed some up in his shampoo and conditioner. I screwed the head back on and I washed any Kool-Aid left on my hands. I sat down on the couch and waited for the boys to come home.

A few hours later, I heard a loud knock on the door, then the sounds of keys jingling. I smiled, knowing that the boys had finally come home.

"Lexi? Are you here? Dean said, his voice filling the empty room.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said, standing up. I walked over to Dean and Sam.

"Hey, how's it been? You know, with you being at the house alone? Sam said.

"It's been fine. Oh and I forgot to ask, where did Bobby go? I know he's all wheel-chaired up and stuff, but can he still go on hunting trips?" I said. Dean and Sam put down their duffle bags on the couch and Sam sat down, Dean going to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"He went on a hunting trip with a few of his friends, something about a Wendigo I think. He said he'll probably be back today though" Sam said.

"Oh, okay. So what's been up with you guys?" I said. Dean sat down on the couch across from me and took a swig of his beer.

"Well, we went to the looney bin, Sam got skin-swapped with a hormonal teenager, we time traveled to 1978, Cas got hugged by a naked angel, and we met one of the horsemen. Just the usual." Dean said. I laughed at the part about Cas getting hugged and Sam smiled, then Dean stood up."Well, I think it's about time I hit the showers, I'll be out in a while" he said, putting his beer on the coffee table and standing up, walking torwards the bathroom. I started to chuckle and contain my laughter, but Sam saw my face.

"What's so funny Lexi? What did you do?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, you'll see...in time" I said, michievously. I smiled devishly and he chuckled, confused. After a while of catching up with Sam I heard the bathroom dor open and Dean walked out. He rubbed his hair with a towel, then threw the towel at Sam, it was covered in blue, and so was his hair.

"Hey Dean, you might wanna check your-"

"Shut up Sam!" I said, inturrupting him. He smiled and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What? Lexi, what the hell did you do?" He walked in the bathroom and his eyes widened.

"Lexi, you sonofabitch! I look like a god damn smurf!" He yelled. Sam and I burst into laughter. Then Cas appeared into the room.

"Dean, I need your help on some-" He was inturrupted by Dean walking into the living room, then Cas went up and hugged Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow and patted Cas on the back, Sam and I still trying to contain our laughter. "

Cas, what are you doing? Why are you hugging me?" He said.

"Dean, you are forgiven for your sins. Now take that un-natural hair color out." He said. Cas let go of the hug and I burst into laughter again, rolling onto the floor. Dean went back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving Cas in the living room with us.

"Lexi, what did you do?" Sam said, smiling, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, I just put a little Kool-Aid in the showerhead, no biggie. It'll wash out" I said, chuckling out.

"Well, I must say, his hair looked very amusing" Cas said, stifling a chuckle.

"Yeah, anyways, what are you doing here Cas?" Sam said. Suddenly, Cas dissapeared.

"Well then. I guess he felt a disturbance in the universe about Deans hair" I said

"Yeah" Sam said, smiling. Suddenly we heard the front door open and Bobby walked in, holding a file full of papers.

"Guys, we got work to do"


	5. Not Him Again

"Oh, hey Bobby, what's up?" Sam said, getting up from the floor and settling on the couch.

"Well, a couple in Sioux Falls literally **ate** themselves to death" Bobby said. Sam's posture stiffened and I raised an eyebrow

"Well, someone's got a fetish" I said, joking. Sam cracked a smile and Bobby made a face that said "Shut-up-that's-not-the-point" Dean burst out of the bathroom, his hair the normal light brown it usually was. "How's it going smurfy?" I said, nudging him on the arm

"Shut up, what was Bobby saying?"

"He said that people are eating each other to death down in Sioux Falls" Sam said.

"Well, are we going to go down there or what?" Dean stood up.

"Hells to the yeah! Lets bounce!" I said. After we gathered our stuff we got into our cars and drove down the road, heading for Sioux Falls.

The Impala roared down the road as we made our way to Sioux Falls, the boys in the front seat and me in the back, Bobby following behind us. I was dozing off,laying my head on the window. I heard the boys talking about something with demons or something, but I wasn't listening. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, then the pain started to get worse. I started groaning and Sam looked back at me.

"Stop the car Dean!" Sam said. I heard their voices fade in and out of my mind, then the car stopped. Dean and Sam tried to wake me up, but it was too late. I was out cold.

* IN LEXIS MIND*

I woke up in a room that looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw it. I looked around, tracing my fingers along the material of the black couch next to me. A song was playing over a record player that had a name that disappeared in my mind like fog in the air.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said, my voice echoing off of the burgundy and black walls. No response. I walked around the room a bit, my feet clacking against the ground. I looked at a picture of a man in a Nazi/SS suit, then it came to me. "Why **your** house? Out of **everybody** why am I in yours?" I said, banging my fist against the wall. I heard the sound of heavy shoes hitting the ground, bit they weren't mine. Somebody else was in the room with me. "I know you're in here! Come out where I can see you, you sonofabitch!" I said angrily. The footsteps started to come closer to the room I was in, then they stopped at the door.

"Well, I guess our game of hide and seek is over then, hello darling" The man said with a dark, british accent.

"Hello, Crowley." I said with a sneer. He smirked and walked towards me,a coffee table separating us. I remembered where we were...we were in the middle of his living room of the mansion that I had been in a few days ago..

"Why am I here? I just didn't **come** back here, did I?" I said, walking around the room.

"No, unless you **wanted** to, which would mean...nevermind" He said, smirking "The reason why you're here in my lovely boudoir is because, well.. the obvious" He said with a clever tone.

"Don't get all mysterious with me, what do you mean?" There was a sudden pain in the side of my head, which I rubbed, a stressed look coming upon my face.

"There you go love, It's all how you think about it really." Crowley said, tapping his finger against his head

"What do you mean?" I said, snarkily.

"Didn't I say that I was going to talk to you later? Well, since you were with the Winchesters, I thought I would talk to you in private"

"So, if I'm with the boys **now**, then where the hell am I?" I said, looking around the living room.

"Well let's jut say I took you on a little mind trip" He said.

"Wait...am I inside...your mind?" I said. The living room looked so real, like it was actually like it wasn't in his mind.

"Yours, actually. If we were in mine, it would've been a **little** more, let's say **inappropriate**" He smirked and I raised an eyebrow

"Ewh, so why didn't you just talk to me like a normal person, oh wait, you're a **demon**, there's **nothing** normal about that" I rolled my eyes. Then I heard voices off in the other room. "You bring more demons along with you too?" I said, pointing at the door.

"Love, there's no one else here, which means that I believe our conversation is over. Talk to you soon, darling" he smirked and waved. I was about to respond when I felt myself being pulled out of my mind and back into reality. I heard a familiar voice start to fade back into my ears.

"Lexi, wake up dammit, LEXI!" Dean said, softly shaking me back into consciousness.

"Wha-what happened- Dammit my head!" I yelled, rubbing the back of it, Dean sat me up and I looked around. We parked on the side of the highway and Bobby and Sam were standing next to Dean, looking at me with concerned faces.

"Dang girl, for a second we thought you were a goner" Bobby said

"Yeah, what the hell happened anyway Lexi. That wasn't like anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of weird crap" Sam said, clearly stating the obvious.

"I...don't know. Look, can we just get back on the road, they're probably waiting for us at the scene right?" I said. I didn't tell the boys about Crowley because, well, I don't actually know **why** I didn't tell them. Maybe it's because Crowley only meant to talk to **me**. The boys weren't there, right? We all got back into our cars and started to drive again, making our way to Sioux Falls before it got dark.

**AU: Wowwie wow wow you guys! I didn't think I would get this many reads so quick! Thanks a lot! Also, I'm on spring break, which means more writing for me :) I'll try to work on a new chapter tomorrow. In the meantime, comment on what you liked the most! Love ya!**


	6. Idgiitss

We drove into town and parked in front of the house that the death happened in, since they haven't tooken the couple to the morgue yet. Dean and Sam were wearing suits while Bobby kept on driving down the street. He said that he was going to meet us back at the hotel, I guess, or something like that. Dean opened the front door and a few agents were already in the house. The boys went over to go talk to some of the people who knew what happened, I decided to walk around the house to see if I could pick up any clues from the outside.

_'You're not going to find anything out here love. It's all in the inside'._ I heard a familiar voice say in my head. _Damn it, Crowley's in my head._

_'Hello douchebag. Might I ask what you're doing in my head?'_ I said snarkily.

_'Wow, hurtful, love. I just thought we would talk like this from now on. That is- when I'm not with you'_ I swear to god he was smirking, but I couldn't see it.

_'Get outta my head, I'm trying to concentrate'_ I said. I walked back into the house and saw Dean and Sam walking towards me, a large folder in Deans hand.

"Let's go" Dean said

"Where?"

"To the morgue. There's somebody there that has more info on why these people became each others girl scout cookies" Dean said

"Alright, let's go" Sam said. We packed into the car and off we went.

Dean parked in the spot nearest to the door and turned off the Impala. Dean and Sam got out, then I stopped them.

"Hey Dean, I'm going to go check on Bobby. I'll be right back, ok?" I said, moving into the front seat and starting the Impala back up. "

Yeah, but if you get even a **scratch** on my baby, I'll kill you."

"Got it cheif, seeya later" I drove out of the parking lot and got my phone out, pulling Bobby's contact up and dialing his number.

*ON THE PHONE*

"Bobby? Where the hell are you?" I said. I heard a few grumbles from the other line and I raised an eyebrow.

"Deannn, is that you? I needa-needa talk to you about somethnn" Bobby said, his words slurred.

"Bobby, are you drunk? You're frickin' drunk"

"Nawwww, that's impossible...I only had liek one beerr, ya iidjitt" He said, burping.

"Damn it, guess there's no use in finding you if you don't know where the hell you are **yourself**!" I yelled into the phone. He hung up and I rolled my eyes and threw my phone in the backseat. "

What the hell am I gonna do now?" I said aloud

"Maybe we could finally get a chance to confess our feelings" I heard a dark voice say from the seat next to me. I screamed and slammed the brakes on the car, stopping in the middle of an empty street.

"What **the** **HELL** **CROWLEY**!" I screamed, pulling a knife out of my pocket. He dissapears from the passengers seat, then knocks on my window.

"There's no need for stabbing love, just want to talk to you, simple as that" I locked the doors and he appeared in the backseat.

"Damn it, can't you just leave me alone?! Or at the most, just try **not** to bug me as much?" I said, throwing my arms down in exhaustion.

"Nope, I don't have my eyes set on that **any** day in my life" He said smirking. He couldn't see my face because I wasn't looking at him but I was lightly blushing. I then realized what I was doing and my eyes widened, then I tried to stop blushing, but I couldn't. _Why did he say that? That wasn't coming out of his **heart**, did it? Was he actually confessing whatever he felt about me? I only knew him for like two weeks at most, why would he have feelings for me?_ I looked at Crowley and he smiled, like **actually, properly** smiled... I think I liked it...

"Alright, I usually would stab somebody to death for saying a thing like that, but I'll make an exeption" I said, not thinking that a I was saying a thing like that to a **demon**. _God, what's happening to me. Is it something in this town? That's impossible..._

"Oh, you're such a flirt"

"So since drunky is nowhere to be found, we should go see if the boys need any help" I said, looking back at Crowley only to find an empty seat.

"Fine, I'll just go on my own then, coward" I said to the emptiness of the car.

I pulled up to the Police Department where I left Dean. I had probably been gone about ten or twenty minutes, god I hope Dean isin't mad at me. Dean and Sam ran out and I scooched into the back seat. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

"We think we know what's up, were gonna go back to the hotel" Sam said. A few minutes later we pulled up to the hotel and unlocked the doors, walking into the medium-sized room. The walls were painted brown and had a retro-looking atmosphere.

_'Nice place love. A bit to brown for my taste, but hey, nobody likes a complainer right?'_ I heard Crowley say. Dean walked around the room and put a few things down, then we heard a flapping noise, it was Cas.

"Hey Cas, what's up-" I was inturrupted by the sound of loud chewing, mainly his.

"What the hell are you eating?" I said, raising an eyebrow at Cas.

"Yeah, what's with the copious amounts of white castle?" Dean said

"Exactly, I **never** eat, right? So why am I **now**?" Cas said, taking another bite out of his burger.

"Well, that seems a bit rhetorical, so tell us Sherlock" Dean said. Cas looked blankly and took another bite of his burger.

"Well, my vessel, Jimmy Novak, developed a taste for red meat; but haven't you noticed everybody in this town is eating, drinking, or doing other things that these people **can't** contain in them?"Cas said.

"So what? People have addictions right?" Sam said.

"Well yeah, but this is like a whole **new** level of it. I may know who were after though"

"Well spill the beans Cas, who are we tracking?" Dean said. "

One of the horsemen, if I'm not mistaken, Famine" He replied, taking another bite of his burger, finishing it off and grabbing another one from a paper bag he was holding. Dean and I exchanged looks and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are we going to go get him them?" I said

"Yeah, sure let's go" Sam said

**AU: Sorry for ending this chapter so crappy! I've tooken an interest in learning another language, Japanese mainly, so I have been studying that. I'll try to get a chapter in by Tuesday (or something like that..)Oh and ろヴぇよう! (If I got that right :P) Seeya guys next entry!**


	7. Famine Makes You Do Crazy Things

We started to gather our stuff when all of a sudden Sam collapsed onto the floor, groaning.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean yelled, trying to pull him up. I was going to help put I just had the feeling that Dean was going to go all "protective" over his brother. Dean succesively pulled Sam up and he motioned Dean to follow him into the bathroom. I heard Dean talking to San about something, but all I got out of the conversation was "blood". Dean walked out of the bathroom, a grim look coming upon his face. I stood there with Cas and I raised an eyebrow, Cas just scarfing down another burger like a deranged maniac.

"So, what's the 411 Dean? Why is Sam all chained up?" I said, impatiently tapping my foot.

"Listen, he has to stay here. It's the demon blood, he's itching for it again" He said, almost like he was scared.

"Oh...Well Sam...I hope you're ok, and Dean we should probably get a move on if we want to stop the addiction" I gestured to both Sam and Cas and he nodded. Cas, Dean, and I all piled into the impala (with me in the back, of course...) and drove off to BigGerson's.

We pulled up to the back of the resteraunt slowly and turned off the car. I shifted in the back and Dean spoke,asking Cas about the plan.

"You want to go over the plan again? Hey, happy meal. The plan?" Dean said to Cas, licking the wrapper of his hamburger

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot" He rushed, licking his fingers. I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Well, that sounds foolproof." Dean said. Cas dissapeared and he sighed. A few minutes passed and he loudly exhaled. "This is taking too long. Lexi, you stay in here and under **no **circumstances do you get out of this car, understand?" He said, opening the drivers door.

"Got it. Make sure to punch famine in the face for me, mmk?" I said

"Got it" He loudly shut the door and headed torwards the resteraunt. I sat in the car for about a minute when I realized that I couldn't just sit there. I "sneakily" climbed up to the passengers seat and opened the door. I started to slowly walk over to the back door when I heard a small _whoosh _and I knew it could only be him.

"Hello darling. Might I ask you what you're doing?" He said, leaning on the brick wall. I was going to ignore him but then something came over me, something like...lust...almost. I ran over to him and pinned him to the wall. He smirked and put his hands on my hips. "I like this side to you darling. Even if you are being possessed by one of the horsemen, maybe it's not so bad after all-" he was cut off by my lips on his. We moved in sync, my hands running through his hair. He groaned and spun me around, now pinning me against the wall. We let go of the kiss and he cupped my chin with his hand. "One thing love, I **always **get the upper hand" He said seductively. He kissed me again, pulling me closer. Suddenly, something sparked in my mind, a loss of lust and addiction, and I was still kissing him. I heard the opening of a large metal door and two pairs of feet walk, then stop. I stopped kissing Crowley and he dissapeared.

"Hello Lexi..." Cas said. Dean and Sam walked out of the building (how the hell did Sam get here?!) and gathered around me, who was now leaning against the wall, trying to contain my blushing.

"Well howdy boys" I said awkwardly. "Sam! How in lord's name did you get here?" I said, trying to change the though that **I **just kissed the King of the Crossroads.

"I just...did" Sam said with a grim expression. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon, we got what we needed so let's go" Dean showed me the ring and we all walked torwards the car, Cas and I in the back.

We pulled in front of Bobby's house and Dean grabbed Sam, shoving him into the house. Cas and I speed-walked after the boys and saw Dean shove Sam into the panic-room. I looked at Dean in dismay, him giving me the same look. Sam screams in the other room and Dean just sighs, a hint of sadness in it.

"That's not him in there, not really" Cas says, looking at Dean.

"I know" He replied back.

" Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be-"

"Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air." Dean says. He walks up the stairs and opens the front door. Cas looks sympathetically at me before I run into his arms. I start crying, wrapping my arms around Cas. He gives me a confused look before wrapping his arms around me. I cry into his chest.

"It will be ok Lexi. Sam just needs to get the blood out of his system, then he will be fine"

"Yeah, I-I know" I sniffle "It's j-just that I don't know if it's going to happen again, or if we'll never see him again. I know what's going on with Lucifer, and all of that possession stuff, but what if we never see him again?" I look at Cas and I hug him tighter, holding back my tears.

"I promise you Lexi, He will be ok" He says. We let go of the hug and I smile, still sniffling.

"I should probably get to bed, goodnight Cas"

"Goodnight Lexi. Sweet dreams"

'_Maybe even sweeter when I'm in them darling' _I hear Crowley say. I push it off and start to head up the stairs. I grab a blanket and lay on the couch, dozing off to sleep.


End file.
